


🛡 "Move A Little Closer," 🛡 A Prinxiety Shortfic 🛡

by ThePridefulWriter



Series: The Two Princes Alternative Universe [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: 0 feet apart cause their gay, Are we still small to have shipnames but I call dibs on Rumir, Banter, Basically two bros chilling in a hotub, Crossover, Enemies To Lovers Dynamic, For what I usually do, Gay, Implied Sexual Thoughts But No Description, M/M, Naked characters but no descriptions because why do that when you can eat pasta, Not Straight™️, One True Pairing, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Swimming, TTP, That Sinking Feeling, The Two Princes - Freeform, This is a long boi, Undressing, Waterfall, What even is the ship name for Amir and Rupert?, Y'all I can rant about like the many types of bread in the tags but I actually need to do stuff, dragon - Freeform, enemies to lovers AU, lake, otp, sanders sides au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: "Hang on," Roman said as Virgil stopped. "Do you hear that?" Roman asked. "Ugh please stop saying that, every time you say that something tries to kill us," Virgil said as held Porridge closer to him, the little dragon chirping. "No, listen it's coming from behind those trees," Roman said. "Come on!" Roman called out as he sprinted through the forest.Prince Virgil or as his "friend" knows him as the runaway thief, Darian, have been wandering through the woods for around day now. When Roman gets an interesting idea and makes Virgil suffer from  "gay panic", how will Virgil try and tell Roman getting undressed right is likely not the best idea?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Series: The Two Princes Alternative Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892194
Kudos: 18





	🛡 "Move A Little Closer," 🛡 A Prinxiety Shortfic 🛡

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> I JUST REALISED FITZROY ACTUALLY MEANS SON OF THE KING AND I'M JUST KINDA SISTER SHOOK YOU KNOW?
> 
> Word Count: 818 Words
> 
> Character Count: 4,566 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 3 Minutes and 16 Seconds

"Ugh... I feel disgusting right now," Virgil groaned as he trudged through the forest, covered head to toe in sticky mud. "I have mud in places no one should have mud in," Virgil complained.

"How do you think I feel? I haven't bathed in almost a month," Roman pointed out as he pushed a few leaves out of their way. "Yeah... I didn't wanna say anything before but... you are right," Virgil said. 

"You're not exactly a fresh bowl of jasmine yourself," Virgil said. 

"Hang on," Roman said as Virgil stopped. "Do you hear that?" Roman asked. "Ugh please stop saying that, every time you say that something tries to kill us," Virgil said as held Porridge closer to him, the little dragon chirping. "No, listen it's coming from behind those trees," Roman said.

"Come on!" Roman called out as he sprinted through the forest. "Roman...Roman wait up!" Virgil yelled as he tried to follow him, only using the flashes of red and white to guide him. "Roman!" Virgil yelled as he pushed the leaves out of his way and navigated through the trees before he stumbled upon a clearing free of trees.

"I knew it, I told you I heard something!" Roman said happily as the two gazed at the clear waterfall, "A waterfall? It's very picturesque," Virgil said as he cocked his head in confusion. He would have no thought that such a beautiful piece of nature would be hiding in such a horrible place."What do you wanna do? Paint it?" Virgil chuckled.

" Even better, I'm going to take a bath in it!" Roman said as he started taking off of his trousers. " Woah Woah, what are you doing?!" Virgil yelled as a dark, red paint was splattered all over his cheeks. "I'm getting underdressed!" Roman said as Virgil turned away quickly. 

"Wait no! You can't I mean it's not a good idea to go swimming what if... there's a... Kraken waiting at the bottom of the lake to swallow you whole!" Virgil yelled, panicked. 

"Porridge!" Virgil yelled as the dragon jumped out of his arms and stepped his toes into the water. 

"Look's safe to me, last one there is a filthy thief!" Roman yelled as he ran into the water with the water splashing in the Western's Prince's face."Wait wait, no no guys we don't have time for this! We have a mission remember!" Virgil tried to explain. "What are you waiting for? This water is wonderful!" Roman called out as he played with Porridge in the lake. 

"If you don't get in this water in the next 10 seconds, I'm going to drag you out there with my bare hands, "No no! Do not drag me with your bare... anything!" Virgil stumbled over his words as he ran behind a tree to take his clothes off. 

"Oh boy, okay you can do this! You're just going for a swim with your friend with your ridiculously beautiful friend. Not a problem! Everything will be-," Virgil said quietly to himself as he thought his mind wandered into other places.

"Your ten seconds in nearly up!" Roman yelled out as he heard the splashing of water getting closer. "Coming!" Virgil yelled as he quickly ran into the water.

"Ooh... wow this is nice!" Virgil said as he played in the water. "I know right for an evil, enchanted forest, the lake situation isn't half bad," Roman smiled. "Yeah... this is pretty sweet I have to say!" Virgil grinned as he trod in the water. 

"Yeah this is pretty sweet I have to say, how does it feel to feel right for a change?" The Western Prince grinned. "Feels amazing," Roman said as he started swimming away with Porridge who was paddling like a dog beside him.

" Hey Darian," Roman said from the distance he put between them. "Come here," Roman smiled with a sweet tone in his voice. "Uhh... why?" The Prince asked. "Just... come here," He smiled. "Umm... okay," Virgil said slowly as he swam closer to the prince. "Is this better?" He asked. "Closer," Roman said. "Closer..?" Virgil questioned.

"Just a little more," Roman smiled as Virgil followed his commands. "Um okay... how about this?" He asked with only a few centimetres between them. Both of them paused before a second until Roman spoke up.

"Perfect," Roman smiled sweetly as he quickly pushed him into the deep water. Virgil saw Roman grinning at him as they pushed each other under the waves. But before Virgil was convinced he was going to drown, he popped up above the water as Roman was laughing his head off. 

"You're it!" Roman laughed. "Oh okay then!" Virgil grinned as he chased away from him with Roman trying to escape him. "You're going to get it Princey!" Virgil threatened as they burst into giggles. "You're going to have to catch me first, thief!" Roman called out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading Through All Of This, I Really Appreciate It!
> 
> Please Note None Of The Dialogue Or Story Is Mine And Comes From The Podcast Series," The Two Princes,". I Transcripted The Dialogue And Replaced The Characters With One's From The Web series, Sanders Sides.


End file.
